


run, run, far away

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noctis is alive and the rebuilding of Insomnia progresses smoothly. Everything is picture-perfect. It's as if all of Ignis' dreams have come true. But why won't the sinking feeling that something is off stop?





	run, run, far away

“...Your Majesty.” Ignis only says it once, as if to reassure himself that Noct has really reclaimed the throne, that nobody had to die for it, that _Noct_ didn’t have to die for it— but the taste of it on his lips is bitter.

Maybe it’s because Noct will always be Noct, even if he is the king now.

Noct is smiling— brightly, the way he hasn’t in years, just like in Ignis’ memory, not a fraction different- and Ignis can’t help but to smile back.

Everything is perfect.

* * *

“Oi, Ignis.” Noct is in his room again, if only so he can ditch the royal clothing for a few hours a day. He hasn’t changed at all, always avoiding his responsibilities whenever he is able to.

“What is it, Noct?” Ignis never quite knows where to stand in Noct’s room. It always seems to change size, but Ignis assumes that’s just his perception.

It looks a lot like Noct’s old apartment.

“When we’re done rebuilding Insomnia, let’s go visit everyone we met. With Gladio and Prompto."

“Like in the old times?”

“Yeah.” Noct smiles.

“Sure. But…” Ignis crosses his arms. “This time around, you should eat more vegetables. You and Gladio can’t keep surviving on cup noodles and meat—”

“Yeah, yeah. If you beat me.”

“I’ll try my best.”

* * *

 

Ignis finds himself spacing out a lot on the few supply runs he gets to do, these days.

What if he hadn’t made the right choice back then? What if he hadn’t found a way to save Noct in time?

( _What way_? It’s as if the specifics elude Ignis' memory, now that what’s done is done.

Not that it matters. Noct is safe. That’s what matters.)

Prompto is nervous around him, almost as if tiptoeing around an issue.

“If you have something to tell me, go ahead.” Ignis picks up another metal plate that looks usable. Gralea is a seemingly infinite source of supplies.

“Hey, isn’t it all a bit too perfect? I—I mean, Ardyn won’t come back, right?” Prompto laughs, almost nervously. “Ah, forget what I said. I’m just happy Noct is safe.”

“I researched it all thoroughly,” Ignis says firmly. “Ardyn is gone for good.”

“Oh, yeah, true, you did. What did you do again?” Prompto scratches his head. “It’s a bit hard to remember.”

“I—” Ignis struggles for words.

“Too complicated to explain? It’s okay, I was just curious anyway.” Prompto seems fine changing the topic, and Ignis lets him.

* * *

Gladio is the same as ever. Of course, that doesn’t come as a surprise to Ignis. Out of all them, Gladio has changed the least.

It’s oddly calming.

“Yo, Ignis.” Gladio hands him a clean Kingsglaive uniform. “Don’t you think Noct has been behaving weirdly lately?”

“Noct? I haven’t noticed anything out of the ordinary.” Ignis changes into it quickly.

“He removed most of the mirrors in his room. Kind of weird. Is he trying to be a vampire?” Gladio laughs.

“The rooms here don’t have mirrors anyway, do they?” Ignis frowns. “What is there to—”

Gladio eyes him with a look of confusion. “Your room doesn’t have any mirrors?”

Ignis shakes his head.

Gladio smirks. “Maybe he’s trying to hide how old you two have gotten then.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

_Something is not right._

* * *

The week after, Ignis decides to meet Ravus in private, at Luna’s grave. It is a quiet place; one Noct has been avoiding so he can focus on his duties.

“What did you call me out here for?”

Ravus and Ignis are on amicable terms, a bond formed by their shared memories of what happened back then in Altissia. But they never were much for casual conversation with each other, because they remind each other of their differences: Ravus, who couldn’t save the person he cares about despite how hard he tried; Ignis, who succeeded.

It’s cruel. Despite that, Ravus is the one person Ignis most certainly trusts to be honest with him.

“...Do you have a mirror?”

“A mirror?” Ravus averts his eyes. “I don’t know what—”

“You’re all hiding something from me. I’m not stupid.” Ignis sighs. “Won’t you tell me?”

“It’s better if you ask Noctis instead,” Ravus suggests. “This is not a matter for me to discuss. If you cherish your happiness, however, you should not dig deeper into this. I tell you this as a friend. Only go if you have the determination, and only then.”

Ignis nods. “If it bothers Noct, I have to know.”

* * *

Ignis rushes to Noct’s room, fearful but also driven by a near-insatiable drive to know the truth. He knocks.

“Noct?”

“Ignis.”

“—May I come in?”

“Are you sure about this?”

That does not sound good. Ignis opens the door.

Noct sits on his bed, laughing bitterly. “I’m sorry about all this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay with you guys until the end.”

A feeling of panic settles in Ignis’ gut. “But you’re here right now, Noct, I don’t understand—”

“Ignis.” Noct reaches under the bed and pulls out a mirror. “Come over here for a bit.”

Ignis’ feet move slowly, almost mechanically, until he settles down next to Noct.

_Don’t avert your eyes._

He can’t tell if the voice he's hearing inside his head right now is Noct's or his own.

He looks at their reflection and sees himself— wounds all over his body, disheveled hair. Noct, on the other hand, is not there.

Ignis feels Noct’s hand on his shoulder. Noct's voice is quiet when he repeats, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not, you’re—” Ignis’ words get stuck in his throat. “You were never here, were you?”

Noct sighs. “It’s complicated. I’m dead, but inside your dream? Something like that.”

“My dream? You’re dead? Then this is—”

“Yeah. I wanted to wait until you’re ready. Because you stayed with me until the end.”

Ignis grasps Noct’s hand. “Noct, don’t—”

“They’re waiting for you, Ignis.” Noct’s voice shakes the slightest bit. “Prompto, Gladio… Ravus, too.”

“Is this what you wanted? Is this the future you wanted? A future without you, that’s—”

Noct shakes his head and smiles. “It’s the best I could hope for. Thank you. For everything.”

Ignis feels his vision fading.

_It’s time to go._

* * *

 Damn it, why isn’t he waking up?!”

“Calm down, Gladiolus—”

“What do _you_ know, Ravus?! Tch.”

“Stop fighting, you two— I’m sure if we keep treating his wounds, he’ll be fine in no time!”

“Prompto…”

Ignis slowly opens his eyes. “I—”

“Ignis!” Prompto rushes to his bedside. “You’re awake! We thought you’d never wake up! It’s been almost a week and—”

“You sure took your time.” Gladio crosses his arms.

“Don’t act like you weren’t worried about him.” Prompto smiles.

From his position in the corner, Ravus nods in Ignis’ direction.

“...Sorry I kept you guys waiting.”  Ignis wipes a tear from his eye.

_I will protect the world Noct died to save._


End file.
